


love me the way I am

by ixalit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, spoiler: it did not go as planned, sweet soft shmoop that i didn't plan on writing, this was originally going to be 200 words max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixalit/pseuds/ixalit
Summary: Based on this ask on tumblr from@the1918:"What is one thing that Sebastian asks for in a “I’m sort of interested” way in bed that Chris is like “no I simply cannot” ?It grew feelings and dialogue and became this fluffy...thing.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 37
Kudos: 104





	love me the way I am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the1918](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1918/gifts).



> Okay Lynne. I swear to god I tried thinking of something, _anything_ else, but my stupid brain keeps coming back to two things. Here is one of them. ~~The other one was Seb asking to do some sort of doctor roleplay with a white coat and everything and Chris being like,,, you do know my father is a dentist, right?~~
> 
> Huge thanks to [becassine](/users/becassine/) / [@becassine](https://tumblr.com/blog/becassine) for her wonderful beta work <3

They’re a tangled, sweaty mess of sated limbs and breathless smiles when the thought floats through Sebastian’s mind. 

At first, it’s just that: a fantasy. One he hasn’t even considered entertaining since he was much younger, back when Chris was just a pretty co-star who flustered and warmed Sebastian in equal measure. But as the minutes wear on and he lays there with that same man, now the love of his life, someone he never feels the need to hide around, the thought grows into an idea. The fantasies of a decade past come back with a fervor, and the idea bubbles into words in his chest, blurted out into the quiet room. 

“You ever think about roleplaying?”

Chris’s fingers pause their slow path up and down Sebastian’s back.

“You mean like... acting?”

“I mean in bed. Pretending we’re other people. Y’know, like, pretending we don’t know each other, or that we’re pirates or something.”

Chris lets out a giggle.  _ “Pirates?” _

“It was one example.” Sebastian lightly punches Chris’s shoulder with a laugh of his own. “Forget it.” 

In an instant, he finds himself flipped onto his back with Chris hovering over him, keeping barely an inch of space between their bodies.

Chris gives a nip to Sebastian’s chin, a playful glint bright in his eyes. “You know… If this is your way of telling me you wanna be my first mate, ready to do whatever your  _ Captain _ requires of you, I’ll give it a try.” He kisses the corner of Sebastian’s lips. “Could be kinda hot. You planning on wearin’ a corset, hm? I could…  _ plunder your booty,”  _ he says, waggling his eyebrows for effect. 

Sebastian laughs, barely refraining from covering his face, both at Chris’s godawful joke and the thought of himself in a corset. Chris probably  _ would  _ like that, though. And they could probably find a corset easily enough among the costume boxes…

He pushes at Chris with a half-hearted shove until he rolls to the side and props himself up on an elbow. And now they’re looking at each other, Chris with that soft, supportive expression he gets whenever anyone has his undivided attention. Sebastian chews on his lip and barely resists the urge to wring his hands together. “No, I— I just… I dunno. I had a… a thought, I guess.”

“Hey,” Chris says, making Sebastian face him with gentle fingers under his jaw. “I’m not kidding. I’ll give anything a try, okay? Anything for you. You know that, right?” It would sound banal and insincere from anyone else, but this is Chris, and this is how Chris is, and Sebastian knows every last word is nothing short of the truth. 

“Yeah,” he breathes as he trails his fingers along Chris’s forearm. “Yeah, I know.” 

Chris smiles at him with all the warmth of a thousand suns and leans in for a slow, deep kiss, stealing Sebastian’s heartbeat and sending tingles down to his toes with its intensity. When they part, Chris holds him close for a moment, seems to be searching Sebastian’s eyes for… something. 

Whatever it is, he must find it, because he smiles and presses another soft, chaste kiss to Sebastian’s lips. 

“So,” Chris says, petting down the smooth skin of Sebastian’s chest. “Role playing, huh?. Something you want to try?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Any ideas in particular?” 

Sebastian turns and ducks his head, muffling another  _ “maybe” _ against Chris’s shoulder. 

“None of that,” Chris says, huffing a laugh as he gently grips Sebastian’s chin and pulls his face free of its hiding place. “C’mon, tell me what you want.”

Sebastian keeps his mouth firmly closed, biting his lip to stop any words from escaping. 

“Seb, c’mon, baby. Everyone has their things, yeah? We both know I certainly have mine.”

“No— It’s— It’s just a stupid idea. It’s not even a  _ thing _ thing, it’s just an idea I had and I— It’s not a  _ thing,  _ okay?”

“Okay. So it’s not a thing. But it  _ is _ an idea, and it’s  _ your _ idea, and you know I love hearing your ideas. This isn’t any different.” 

His words are met with another drawn-out beat of silence. 

And the thing is, Sebastian knows if he told Chris ‘no,’ if he said he wanted to think about it more or talk about it another time, Chris would respect it without a second’s thought. He’d probably give Sebastian a sweet kiss and they’d go back to cuddling and basking in the luxury of being together without the pretense of friendship. 

He knows he could shut it down, but the thing is, he doesn’t want to. He  _ wants _ to see what Chris would think of this. Will he laugh? Will he be confused? Will he possibly be… into it? They’ve explored plenty in their relationship so far, with such a wide variety of outcomes. Sebastian may have his guesses as to Chris’s reaction, but Chris never fails to surprise him and subvert his expectations. 

“I promise I won’t laugh,” Chris says.

“Don’t promise that. If you promise that and you do, then we’ll both feel bad.” 

“Okay, then... I promise I won’t judge.” 

Sebastian considers him for a long moment, brow furrowed in concentration. 

“Fine.”

Chris is looking at him so earnestly, so supportive you’d think Sebastian was confessing some great secret, not an old fantasy, and Sebastian… he can’t do it. He can’t say shit with Chris looking at him like that, so similar to Dodger when he wants a walk. 

“Don’t… Don’t look at me.”

“Take your time,” Chris chuckles. “I’m sure I can find a way to keep myself busy…”

Sebastian doesn’t have time to piece together what that means before Chris is ducking his head and starting to kiss a path across Sebastian’s collarbones and neck. Sebastian lets out a little shocked sound that turns into a gasp as soon as Chris starts teasing his skin with the barest hint of teeth.  _ Well, that’s one way to silence his mind.  _

_ “Ngh. _ Fuck. Okay.”

Chris hums and keeps up his gentle…  _ exploration, _ while Sebastian tries to arrange his thoughts into something coherent _.  _ It’s nothing like the passionate assault Chris usually unleashes when he’s kissing on Sebastian’s body. It’s gentle, almost soothing, not meant to rile him up or get him desperate. It’s… Well, it’s like Chris said: he’s keeping himself busy. 

“Okay. Um. So.” He takes a deep breath, then says it all in a rush.  _ “Whatifwepretendwe’reSteveandBucky.” _

The kisses stop, briefly, and Sebastian feels Chris’s  _ “Hm?”  _ against his collar bone. He grabs the back of Chris’s head and keeps him firmly where he is. With another deep breath, he repeats himself, slower and quieter. “What if we were to… pretend we’re Steve and Bucky? Y’know, from the movies. Our movies—”

“—I know who Steve and Bucky are,” Chris says into his skin.

“Yeah. Right. What if we… I dunno. You still have the outfit, right? I still have mine. We could…”

His hand has gone slack, and Chris easily ducks out from underneath it. 

“Open your eyes, sweetheart,” Chris says. 

Sebastian doesn’t even know when he closed them, but he blinks them open to find Chris smiling at him. Fuck. 

“Thank you for telling me.”

“Oh, god,” Sebastian groans, covering his face with one hand and searching blindly for a pillow with the other. 

“Hey, hey. None of that.” Chris captures both of Sebastian’s hands in one of his own and holds them together on his chest as he litters Sebastian’s cheeks with featherlight kisses. “M’so happy you told me, baby. Gotta know that. Even though I...  _ really _ wasn’t expecting it.” 

He adds the last part with a slight laugh and  _ fuck.  _ Yeah, Sebastian is never going to live this one down, is he?

“I love you,” Chris continues. “Love you more than anything, but honey. Baby. Light of my life”—Sebastian snorts at that one—“I’m sorry. I can’t do it. If I ever want to keep a straight face in any interview for the rest of my life, I simply cannot debauch you while wearing Captain America’s suit. Not to mention the character bleed, can you imagine? It’s bad enough already with us fucking as  _ us _ and playing them… Imagine what it’d be like if we brought them into the bedroom with us… God, honey, I’m sorry. Truly. How can I make it up to you? Is it the ‘Captain’ thing? ‘Cause with the pirates and this, it might just be a ‘Captain’ thing. I can do a ‘Captain’ thing—”

“Chris.  _ Chris, _ stop,” Sebastian says between laughs. “You don’t have to make anything up to me, you dork. I haven’t even thought about it seriously since we got together. I dunno, maybe… Maybe watching  _ Winter Soldier _ last night put the thought in my subconscious or something, y’know? It’s fine, really.”

“Really?”

“Really.” 

Chris flops over onto his back, pulling Sebastian with him so he’s resting in the crook of Chris’s shoulder with an arm and a leg thrown over Chris’s body. Chris traps Sebastian’s leg with one of his own—a habit Sebastian has learned is Chris’s way of ensuring he doesn’t go anywhere. 

“God, Seb,” Chris grins, hugging Sebastian close with laughter still twinkling in his eyes. “You definitely know how to keep a man guessing, that’s for sure. Here I was, thinking I knew exactly what you were gonna say, and  _ damn _ was I wrong.”

Sebastian frowns. “Wait. What did you think I was going to say?” 

That sobers Chris, at least a little, and Sebastian watches his cheeks heat with the hint of a blush. 

_ “I won’t laugh…”  _ Sebastian sing-songs, repeating Chris’s earlier words. 

“Nah, I just thought you were gonna, uh, say you wanted to try, like, pet play. Or something. Since you were talking about role playing and all...”

“Hmm,” Sebastian hums and kisses Chris’s chest. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that. By the way. If it was something you wanted to try.” 

Chris swallows hard and his arm tightens around Sebastian’s back as he clears his throat. “I’ll, uh… I’ll keep that in mind. For another time.”

With a smile, Sebastian nuzzles further into Chris’s chest. “For another time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! If you did, please let me know <3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [@ixalit](https://tumblr.com/blog/ixalit) if you want to talk more about evanstan or stucky!


End file.
